Oppressed Population
by GottaWriteFast
Summary: It's been 5 years after the Combine has taken over Earth, and Mobius. Sonic's is now 'relocated' to a place called City 17, in a small apartment. With guess who? Scourge. Not good. Some man with a goatee and some glasses rushes through his apartment, and staring out of the window, he notices something.. Oneshot. Rated M for strong language, and violence.


**Yay! I've made a Half Life 2 crossover!**

5 years. 5 years after the Combine took over Earth, and Mobius. Sonic had no idea what happened to his friends back there- They could be dead. He was relocated to a place called 'City 17', and given a small apartment in one of the buildings. Azure looked out of the window, and stared. Nothing exciting ever happened in City 17. He glanced at the green hedgehog sitting on a couch, and staring at the TV.

"Fuck the Combine, fuck the Metro-Cops, fuck this place. I hate not being king. This person- what's his name- Breen. Thinks he can take over the whole fucking place? I'm the fucking king wherever I live.." Scourge said, angrily.

"He's a much better 'king' then you are, Scourge. Even if he does send Civil Protection to beat citizen's asses for no reason sometimes, he's not a pretentious fucker like.. You." Sonic replied, still staring out of the window. He couldn't believe he had to stay with.. _That_ person. He hated him, and to have both of them move in to the same apartment? It's like the Combine were trying to either get them to kill each other.

"Shut the fuck up. What the hell do _you _know about being king, anyways? If there was nobody here, I would fucking _pulverize _you into a thousand little pieces." Scourge scoffed, and laid down on the couch, glaring at Sonic.

"See what I mean? He isn't a pretentious asshole like you. If I was a king, I wouldn't go _'BLAH BLAH BLAH DO THIS FOR ME SERVENT BLAH BLAH BLAH'_. I would actually try to improve things, unlike you." Sonic said, and smirked.

"Fuck you, Sonic. You know what? I should join the Civil Protection. I would get to beat your fucking ass up every day. It would be _great._" The emerald green hedgehog stopped glaring at the blue hedgehog, and his eyes moved position to the TV sitting on a cabinet. "They should put a damn off button on this shitty TV.." Scourge muttered.

"Wouldn't you be the biggest fucking hypocrite in the world, Scourge? That's basically you signing up for the Zone Cops." Sonic sighed.

"I don't care if I would be the biggest hypocrite in the world. As long as I can beat your ass up, I'm happy." Scourge crossed his arms. Man, this pussy _really _annoyed him. He knew how to get on the emerald-green hedgehog's nerves, that's for sure.

Sonic was still staring out of the windows, but then he noticed something. An APC pulled- No, two APCs pulled up to the building. Several Metro-Cops ran out of both of them. Were they going to the next building, or to this building? He had no idea. Suddenly, someone ran into the apartment room. He had a goatee, wore glasses, and appeared to be in quite a rush. Sonic turned, and waved at the person. Scourge paid no attention. "Hello? You look like you're in quite a rush."

The person nodded, and Azure opened the door for him. "Here you go." After closing the door, he realized something. Sonic had heard rumors of this guy called 'Gordon Freeman', and some people regarded him as the savior to the whole earth. Was that- Was that person Gordon Freeman? He thought he was, the man fit the description. And why was he in such a hurry? Then, there was a knocking on the apartment door.

"_Civil Protection, open up!"_ Immediately hearing this, Sonic shouted.

"Oh shit, Metro-Cops! They're doing a raid! Run!" He burst out the other door out his apartment. A couple seconds later, Civil Protection officers walked up the other set of stairs. One bashed Azure with his stunstick, making him scream and fall to the ground, unconscious.

Just as Scourge got up, a Civil Protection officer burst through the apartment door. He ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a chair. The Metro-Cop ran into the kitchen, but got caught by surprise, and got his head smashed in with the chair.

Picking up the dead officer's USP Match and stunstick, he walked out of the apartment, and started firing at the other officers. One officer ran straight into his bullet he fired, killing him instantly. Noticing this, the other officers immediately fired pistols at the green hedgehog, multiple ones hitting him, leaving him to stagger and fall onto the ground.

A small pool of blood formed around him, his denim jumpsuit was stained with it. Another officer walking through the hallway noticed that Scourge was still alive. The Metro-cop chuckled, and held out a gun to the hedgehog's head.

The green hedgehog attempted to grab the USP Match laying on the floor, but it was too late. The officer already fired a bullet through the green hedgehog's head, killing him. He then ran up the stairs, ignoring the unconscious hedgehog on the stairs, and rushed to catch up with the other officers.

**Please, review my story. I would love to hear critism and feedback. But it has to be constructive.**


End file.
